


How Long Did He Wait For That

by redsapples



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, First Time, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsapples/pseuds/redsapples
Summary: Just 3 am SebHawke smut. Gender-Neutral Hawke.





	How Long Did He Wait For That

"Careful, Sebastian, Andraste is watching…"

The mirthful lilt in Hawke's voice might have drawn a growl from Sebastian's throat had they been in any situation besides the one at hand. But as things were, he instead dug his nails into his thigh to keep his hand from drifting any closer to his throbbing cock. Hawke drifted aimlessly around him, a pleased smile on their face.

"That's better. You're doing beautifully, love," they cooed into his ear. Their breath ghosted across his neck and he instinctively lifted his chin to bare his throat to them. Instead of the kisses and bites he so desperately craved, he merely felt their chuckle as they stepped back again. They sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, eyes dark with desire and admiration. "You had that cage on for so long, I'm amazed you've lasted this long."

Sebastian shifted his stance and feebly stretched his arms in the air, seeking any stimulation to ease the burn in his body. His straining cause a bead of sweat to roll down his chest and tickle his nipple. A frustrated whine escaped him, and he flushed in embarrassment at his own feeble display.

"I wonder, if I stripped for you now, would you come just from watching?"

Sebastian cursed loudly, his hips twitching in a vain attempt to find any friction in the empty air. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't certain he even needed to  _ watch _ to come, at this point.

"Or would you just let go and take me? Fuck me and fill me up like I know you want to?" He heard Hawke stand from the bed, and suddenly their breath was in his ear again. "Should we find out?"

" _ Maker _ , Hawke, I—" He opened his eyes just for a moment. Hawke was inches from him, close enough that he could feel the heat coming off their body. Their robe was opened and their chest exposed, and as he looked down he saw them sliding a hand along the fabric at their hips, edging towards the hem of their trousers—

Sebastian shuddered and curled in on himself as his arousal finally rolled into orgasm. His voice cracked in his moan, and he clenched his hands into fists to keep from helping his pleasure along. After a few moments of riding the aftershocks, he relaxed and straightened up. He looked up and found Hawke wearing a satisfied smile, a pleased hum on their lips.

"Did you like that?" they asked, laying a hand on Sebastian's arm. There was no tease in their voice, and only kindness in their smile.

"Y-Yes, it… it's a good start," Sebastian said, wiping sweat from his brow. Hawke retied their robe and fetched a soft sheet from the bed. They draped it across Sebastian's shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Sebastian glanced down and blushed to see the white staining Hawke's robe. Hawke looked down, but before they could react Sebastian snaked out a hand and wiped it up with a finger. Hawke started to speak, but Sebastian smirked and sucked the finger into his mouth, leaving Hawke to gape. 

"Don't think you'll always be the one in charge," Sebastian said, drawing a blush to Hawke's face to mirror his own.


End file.
